This invention relates to a system for constructing a variety of organic forms usable as toys, decorations and for educational purposes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system for constructing a variety of organic forms which may be used for such purposes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for constructing a variety of organic forms which may repeatedly be assembled and disassembled into multiple configurations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the aforementioned system which is self-contained and easily assembled without tools.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the aforementioned system which is durable and safe to use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the aforementioned system which maintains flat shape when disassembled, thus facilitating storage and transport.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the aforementioned system which holds both its constructed shape and its disassembled shape after repeated use.